


topic: love

by baeicheojit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Jokes, Swearing, andd they have part time jobs, baekhyun is a vocalist going for auditions, in... paint, sehun is in arts college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeicheojit/pseuds/baeicheojit
Summary: Sometimes sassy Sehun and insensible Baekhyun can create something beautiful together.





	topic: love

**Author's Note:**

> non-beta read

'The topic for your next artwork,' started Mr. Lee nonchalantly,  taking a seat in his barely-holding-on spinning chair. He smirked suspiciously and threw a board marker up in the air. 'Is something that you _folks_ probably haven't experienced.'

' _Murdering an old hipsterish teacher leading a boring life with a bunch of cats, spending his lessons on describing us his totally legit life stories?_ ' Sehun thought to himself, rubbing his tired eyes and trying to hold in an upcoming yawn. ' _I might experience that in a moment. I'm so close to putting his pen down his fucking throat._ '

As if God or whatever that was controlling this world heard Sehun's words, Mr. Lee's pen fell down on his head and rolled down the floor. Sehun snorted, which resulted in Mr. Lee shooting a murderous glance in his direction, massaging his halfly-baldness.

'The topic is _love_!' he shouted, making Sehun's headache grow fifty times stronger. Mr. Lee kneeled down to take his pen and got up to start scraping details of the artwork on the board.

'Everything about your work is up to you, but it has to be done by paint,' said the old man with his back turned to the class, and after his words a loud _groan_ of the students could be heard. Sehun could _bet_ that this fucker smiled. 'Although please don't include your love for Iphones or other electronical stuff there, you Internet kids,' he added after a while.

' _Who the fuck would do something like that?_ ' thought Sehun, trying hard not to say or do anything. Like, he knew that people were stupid, but did this dude live in some other reality?

Actually, Sehun wouldn't be surprised. He tried not to think about Mr. Lee checking his _Iphone X_ , now lying on the professor's desk, every 5 minutes during the lessons.

'Remember to meet the deadline!' shouted Mr. Lee again, pointing with his pen at the words written with capital letters _NEXT LESSON_ on the board. Sehun threw a glance over this and started quickly packing his things, wanting to get away from dude's violet sweatpants, and his stories about _how he was in Australia for his grandmother's sister's wedding and saw a two metres long spider, and how he lived with it for over a week_ as soon as possible.

Sehun left the classroom quickly, not even throwing a 'goodbye' as he went. He was _exhausted_. He spent the whole day on listening to Salvador Dali's biography, and then instead of _Creating in Practice_ , as the subject's name said itself, he listened to Mr. Lee's stupid talking for over 2 hours.

He expected to actually _do_ something when being on Arts specialization - draw, model, _whatever_. It helped him calm down, but now it was impossible for him to do so since all he got was typical artworks' subject to accomplish at home.

Sehun sighed, just wanting to finish his work at the hot dogs' shed and go home. He wished to lie down covered in duvet with the most important being to him by his side  - his dog _Vivi_.

And _maybe_ his boyfriend Baekhyun, too.

For now, he took a seat in the underground train, put earphones on and took out his notebook and a pen. He focused on drawing Mr. Lee getting hit in the head by a brick, and wondered about leaving college and becoming a stripper. Or maybe selling his underwear on the Internet.

*** * ***

The thought reappeared to Sehun as he finally started painting the artwork.  He reminded himself of it a day before the due, and in the middle of drawing a _very metaphorical work with himself being the main character, standing naked in the empty, colorful room, with rain soaking through the ceiling_.

For a moment, he thought about finishing this work with the paint, and explaining to Mr. Lee that it represented his problematic love for himself, but he soon realised that this old prick wouldn't take it.

So now there he was, standing in an old, riddled t-shirt and a pair of boxers before a piece of paper settled on the floor of the living room. There were many different kinds of paint all around, squeezed out on old newspapers' pages, and a cup of water with brushes in it in Sehun's hand.

He sighed and groaned at the same time, as he kneeled down to start painting a guy sitting on the next side of the table. His work showed a pair sitting in a café with Eiffel Tower in the background, looking at each other lovingly.

It was the most typical situation he could ever draw, but he thought that he wouldn't waste his _capabilities_ and _brilliant ideas_ on artworks for Mr. Lee's lessons.

He threw a glance over Mongryong and Vivi lying on the sofa, sleeping comfortably. He thought that he was jealous of their living, and in this moment he wished he could be a dog, too.

 _Why did Sehun decide to go to the university if it sucked so badly? Why didn't he decide to become an independent artist?_ \- you'd ask.

' _So that when I become a famous artist I can prove to everybody how college and any education center gets rid of people's creativity and open minds_ ,' Sehun'd say.

The truth was that his parents forced him to go to the university. They threatened him with cutting him off money if he refused, and guaranteed paying for the college and partly for his living if he agreed. Sehun's choice was quite obvious.

Sehun started making a scenario in his head - _he'd leave the country along with Vivi without telling anyone, then he'd change his name and start selling his artworks on the street. Someone would notice him and offer him a good deal, and then he'd become famous and rich. His life story would touch everybody's hearts, make them adore Sehun for succeeding so much in his hard, miserable life, his real name, Oh Sehun, would become known worldwide_ \--

A squeak of the door could be heard, and then a pair bare and hairy legs made an appearance out of it. The dogs raised their heads up interesingly, and after they saw who just came out, they jumped off the sofa and ran up to the person.

Sehun didn't even need to look over the door, because he exactly knew who the person was. Like _goddamn_ , he only lived with one roommate, and he saw their face _everyday_. Now he _especially_ didn't want to look into their direction, because he had enough of their greasy hair and red eyes with bags under them.

That person was _Baekhyun_ \- his boyfriend, who looked all around and blinked repeatedly to let himself get used to non-pixel sights.

He stood without making any move for a while, letting the dogs lick his legs, before he slowly started stepping into the kitchen's direction. The dogs followed him.

Sehun finally shoot a glance over him, and snorted. He didn't believe how _stupid_ his boyfriend was. He was usually busy with going from there to there, from one audition to another, hoping somebody would make use out of his vocals. As a part job, he was organising birthday parties for kids.

And when he _finally_ had a week of freedom, a week which he could spend on sleeping, resting (and _maybe_ spending a little bit more time with Sehun), before he would have to come back to the miserable reality, he decided to spend whole days and nights on playing League of Legends like crazy.

'How is the game?' Sehun asked, watching Baekhyun carefully.

Baekhyun got to the fridge and opened it, getting out a box of milk. Mongryong and Vivi sat beside him. 'Shitty. Need to level up as many times as possible, but lately all I've been doing was failing,' he sighed, taking out a cup and pouring milk into it.

Sehun stood up and started moving the brushes in his cup of water. 'Why did you give yourself _another_ duty and a dose of stress for a week of freedom?' he asked, totally _not_ because he was worried. He just _didn't understand_ what sensible person would do something like that.

 _Oh_. Baekhyun _wasn't_ sensible. He forgot about that.

'It's not a duty that _I've given_ myself. This duty _has been given_ to me,' Baekhyun stated, rubbing his eyes furiously and turning on the coffee machine.

Sehun focused his gaze on Mongryong and Vivi sitting by Baekhyun's side. He couldn't deny the fact that he was _a little bit_ jealous (over Vivi, of course, who would be jealous over Baekhyun?). His dog liked Baekhyun _very much_ and tried to focus all of his attention on him.

Sehun didn't like that. Mongryong could like Baekhyun as much as he wanted, he didn't care. He was a nice dog, but it wasn't Vivi, also known as the _best-dog-ever_. Vivi should focus on _Sehun_ the most, the _best-person-ever_ , so that they would match, Vivi _couldn't_ like Baekhyun more--

 _Nevermind_. It wasn't the time for Sehun's biggest worry to show up.

'I _won't_ pay for your eyes treatment,' Sehun stated, finally giving his whole attention to Baekhyun.

'And I _won't_ pay for your back treatment. You lean all the time when focusing on your works,' Baekhyun replied, smirking sheepishly, making Sehun unwillingly chuckle. Baekhyun moved a little to get a better look at his boyfriend's work in progress. 'Another _very ingenious_ topic you got, I suppose?'

' _Love_ ,' Sehun explained, rubbing his tired face.

'Mhm,' Baekhyun mumbled. 'You could have painted _me_. I'm the _definition_ of love,' he praised himself, returning to the kitchen counter.

Sehun snorted. ' _Of course_. I bet more people would fall in love in with your _ass_ than your _face_ and greasy hair,' he turned his gaze into his work's direction. 'That's what I should have painted.'

'This also works,' Baekhyun giggled. He took his ready cup of coffee in two hands, and leaned against the kitchen counter. He pushed his head back and sighed. 'I don't want to go back to game, but at the same time I do. And I _need to_. I need to fucking lev--'

Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence, because suddenly a loud barking resolved through the air. Both men looked into their dogs' direction to see them fighting, and before they knew it, the pets landed on Sehun's work.

All of the paint started mixing up, so Sehun quickly jumped after the dogs, not putting the cup of water beside. He landed on his belly, crushing the piece of paper and pouring water in Vivi's and Mongryong's direction. He threw the empty cup somewhere not important and caught one of the dogs, not even looking which one it was.

He didn't even realise when Baekhyun landed right beside him, everything happened so quickly. All he could see now was his boyfriend with Vivi in his arms and a trail of light-brown liquid before him.

Sehun turned his back to see pieces of broken glass all around the room. _Fuck. Fucking idiot and his coffee_.

He let the wriggling Mongryong out of his arms and put his face in his hands. 'God fucking damn it,' he groaned loudly. 'I won't manage to paint a new work until tomorrow. I can already say goodbye to the college and prepare for my parents to kick me out of the family.'

Sehun didn't hear any response, he only felt a tail hit his face. There waere some rustles coming from his side, but he was too busy drowning himself in his depressing thoughts to pay any attention to them.

'Hey,' a whisper came out. Sehun moved his head, took his hands away from his face and opened his eyes.

The sight before him was Baekhyun sitting on his knees and carefully watching his palm and the piece of paper that he laid on. Sehun moved his gaze there, and saw that a colorful figurine was made.

Baekhyun moved his hand to Sehun's face to lift it up a little. There was a colorful reflection, _too_.

'I have an idea,' Baekhyun stated and stretched out to get a tube of red paint. Before Sehun realised, he felt some cold liquid getting _poured out_ on his back.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he asked as he felt Baekhyun's hands smear the paint all over his body.

'Helping you finish your work?' Baekhyun said, bringing his dirty hands to his own body and wandering them all over himself, too. He then quickly took off his t-shirt to throw it away, and took a tube of paint again, to squeeze some more of it.

Sehun watched carefully as his boyfriend let the paint flow all over his body. Smugs were _drippling_ from his limbs to the piece of paper beneath them, _soaking_ into it. _Beautiful_ fingers were _touching_ every piece of skin, _wandering_ and letting the paint _seek_ more places--

'--hun, _Sehun_ , I know I'm breathtaking, but would you mind helping me? You should be thankful that I got an idea to fix your shit, all of the credit should go to _me_ , and _not_ your sassy a--,'

'Okay, okay, I get it, shut the _fuck_ up,' Sehun murmured as he delicately pushed Baekhyun, so that he landed on his back.

Sehun then tried to get up a little, but it wasn't an easy task, since the paint resulted in slightly glueing him to the paper. After he succeeded, he put his legs on neither of his boyfriend's side, so that he could tower over him.

He looked at the posture of Baekhyun under him, who had his hands on both of the sides by his head, and was staring right into Sehun's eyes with a smirk on his face.

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows. 'I hope your plan isn't to have sex now and there, 'cause I'm _not_ going out of this with a rainbow dick, plus Vivi can't get to see such _vulgar_ scenes,' speaking of his lovely dog, he looked around to localize him.

'You're no fun,' Baekhyun stated, giggling a little. 'But that wasn't my intention, anyways. But could you now _please_ smear the paint all over me instead of _looking for your fucki_ \--, I mean, Vivi?' he then reached his hand to turn Sehun's face into his own direction.

Sehun's eyes squinted dangerously, and he sticked his nails into Baekhyun's belly. 'I'll let you slide the _potential offence_ of my dog this time,' he decided to show some mercy for once.

After Sehun's moment of sass ended, he finally got to accomplishing the task that Baekhyun gave him. He directed his finger to where a pool of paint gathered, so to Baekhyun's chest, and started making light trails on his arms.

Soon, he added the second finger, so that it could help the first one, but he couldn't do much work, since Baekhyun started wriggling and giggling.

'H-how are you supposed to cover me in paint by doing it with only t-two fingers?' Baekhyun asked between the laughs. 'P-plus, you're tickling me _as-s f-fuck_ \--,'

Sehun coated both of his hands in pools of paint around him, and then he used them to hold Baekhyun's face. 'Stop complaining,' he stated, taking his hands away after Baekhyun hit him in the arm. He started laughing when he saw what he made - his boyfriend now had many colorful stains all over his face.

Baekhyun spitted in Sehun's face in response. 'It got into my mouth, you _moron_ ,' he pouted, as he decided to do the same thing as Sehun did to him, putting his paint-stained fists into his boyfriend's face, making him fall on his back, laughing hysterically.

Soon it was Baekhyun who was towering over the other one. He put his mysterious smirk on once _again_ , and Sehun was afraid to think what his boyfriend had in mind.

Well, he didn't even have time to wonder about that, because just a moment later, he could see Baekhyun bringing his colorful fingers to his own lips. He then started rubbing them delicately against his mouth, acting as if it was a _lipstick_.

'Oh no, he _isn't_ \--,' was all Sehun thought to himself, before Baekhyun's lips touched his own.

It was one of the most disgusting kisses he'd ever had, it tasted like pure chemistry, but for some reasons he found it kinda fun. Sehun soon reciprocated the kiss, grabbing Baekhyun's hair and bringing the other one closer to him.

A _gasp_. Baekhyun leaned his weight on his arms, letting his legs touch Sehun's. He opened his mouth willingly, sending Sehun's tongue an invitation, which wasn't declined.

Not so long after, Sehun's mouth opened as well, and they were exploring each other's mouths like crazy.

That was until Sehun bit Baekhyun's bottom lip, making him moan and back out, leaving a trail of saliva connecting both of them.

Sehun took that opportunity to push Baekhyun onto his back, to be the one in lead again. Before his boyfriend could even take a proper breath, he started kissing him again, giggling at the same time and holding him in his arms.

Baekhyun rubbed Sehun's back, at which the other one hummed pleasingly.

Soon, both of the boyfriends' lips could be found in each other's places like _necks_ , _shoulders_ , _arms_ , or _palms_. They never stopped laughing, or holding themselves tightly, while getting coated in paint.

Sehun thought that sometimes his boyfriend had insensible, but _creative_ ideas, as the one whom he was thinking about was lying on his chest. He didn't even know when it happened, but Baekhyun fell asleep, which could be sensed by quiet snoring coming from him. That's _how_ playing League of Legends for a few days without sleeping ended up like.

Although he didn't get to see sleeping, coated in paint Baekhyun sleeping on his chest everyday, and it wasn't such an ugly sight, he didn't want to get glued to the piece of paper once again, plus he wanted to see how the work came out.

'Get up,' he said as he pushed Baekhyun in the arm. 'Your hair stinks, and you're _fucking_ heavy--,'

'Fuck you,' Baekhyun murmured as he rolled down Sehun and the paper to the floor, after being continuously pushed by his boyfriend.

Sehun got up and moved back a few steps to get a better view of the done artwork, and he could feel his mouth and eyes open wide, because _holy shit_ \--

The painting came out amazing. There were _random_ stains of paint all around, also the ones in the shape of _dogs' paws_ , and a splash of _coffee_ in one place, but the most important part was the middle. There were many reflections of two figurines in different positions. Hugging, laying seperately, or visibly _kissing_.

And in the background, there could _still_ be seen the beginning of Sehun's previous work, but it was _barely_ visible, since what was made later covered it.

Sehun felt happiness overwhelm him. The artwork was really beautiful, and it made such a deep sense to him, and _fuck_ \--

'Baekhyun?' he asked loudly, and after his boyfriend murmured something non-understandable, he continued, now quieting his tone and getting shy. 'We created something wonderful. Thank you. I-- _I love you_.'

All Baekhyun did was holding out his hand and doing a thumbs up, still having his eyes closed. But a second didn't even pass, before he already had them wide open, and was staring blankly at the space before him.

'Fuck,' he cursed, getting up quickly and already making his way to one of the other rooms. 'I need to go and pla-- _shit_!'

Oh yes, speaking of the coffee splash, it was still _hot_ , and Baekhyun just _stepped_ into it. He groaned loudly and started jumping on one of his legs, holding the injured foot in his hand. Struggling, he got to the room and closed the door behind him, and Sehun wondered how they didn't get into this coffee splash during the whole cuddling, or whatever it was.

He giggled and leaned on one of the cupboards, pulling his head back and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and stood there for a while, before he could feel the disgusting taste of chemistry on his tongue once again.

'Oh no,' he thought as he opened his eyes and looked all around the room. There was paint on _everything_ , including himself, the dogs and Baekhyun - there were colorful steps left behind him, and of course, his boyfriend didn't take a shower before coming back to game. There couldn't _not_ be small, colorful dog steps, too.

Besides that, there was also broken glass, the fucking coffee splash and slightly damp carpet from the spilled water.

Sehun groaned loudly and put his face in his hands. He decided that in the end, he didn't love Baekhyun at all, for leaving him with all of this mess alone. _Asshole_.

*** * ***

Sehun wasn't expecting a delighted reaction from Mr. Lee from the mere beginning, but _damn_ , he thought he would get at least a little bit more nice words.

What he heard was that _his work was okay, but next time he should find a better technique than rolling all over the paper coated in paint by himself, and that it kinda looked like it was done by a 5 year-old, and what was this stain of shit supposed to mean?_

In the end, he got B-, but he wasn't complaining, seeing that the people who got A's were the ones who painted typical love scenes like Sehun at first, or Mr. Lee's favourites who recreated some of the dude's bullshit stories.

He knew that his work was better, because he showed that love doesn't necessarily have to be sitting with your partner at café at night with Eiffel Tower in the background.

Love can be some crazy shit, too. It can be kissing with your lover while getting dirtied in paint.

 _Also_ , there was one thing that made Sehun's work better than anyone else's.

Only his painting had traces of _Vivi's_ paws on itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SEHUN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH VIVI DON'T JUDGE ME


End file.
